LoZ: The Sinister Pact
by darthdred
Summary: Princess Zelda has died on a freak ship accident looking for other civilizations. Now, after being stranded for three years, Link makes it back to Hyrule. He discovers a new evil, and has to join forces with a familiar being to stop it.


**REVISED**

**Sorry for the change, the story is still intact, added more detail, and a prequel.**

_**The legend of**_

_**Zelda**_

_**The Sinister Pact**_

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, there was a bad guy who was killed by a good guy. The End."

No, Just joking, here's the story.

SONG OF STORMS

Dark Sounds Emerged from the depths of the dungeon. This sound was the calling of death to those who occupy the room. Dark sounds echo of the slimy walls and pillars of the brick, up the spiral stairs of the temple, and into a room, a big room, with one window. A shadow is in the distance, moving her arms around in a rhythmical pattern. Holding a conductors baton with a bony hand. Eight instruments are floating before her, playing something unimaginable, sending the deathly sounds everywhere.

The shadowy figure turned to the mirror, and reflected nothing. No other side to her equation to prevent the evil, which seems to be surrounding her, fueled by her hatred. She walked toward the one window, her bones cracking and grinding. The window looked out upon the graveyard. The Shadow puts her hands on the threshold of the window, crumbling the top layer of brick. She raises her hand in the air. The sleeve of her black cloak fell and revealed her skeletal arm.

"The time has come, I call on thee, the puppets of death. Rise I say, The Master speaks before thou. Come hither, clime the Tower of Shadow and dance. Blood you crave, Taste it I can. Rise before your master, Sage of Shadow!" She spoke.

The ground shook, leaving fissures next to the deteriorated head stones. Bony arms point toward the temple. Pushing off the ground the undead climbed out of their degraded coffins. The sound was unearthly, erratic popping and grinding. Their shadows were darker than the night, and would suck any light away. The mindless Stalfos children walked toward the Shadow temple.

The Base of the temple was flooded with bones, moving bones slowly rising. The sound was horrible, like a slow, random, applause of crunching. Higher and higher the bone pile rises. One hand touches the landing of the tower and one Stalfos child climbs atop. One after the other, the Stalfos children form a circle around another circle, a circle of torches. They were all in formation. Impa rose floating in the stale air, directly center of the Triforce pad. She stared at the formation. She stuck her arm out with the baton. As she did, the instruments appeared out of the air. The Stalfos children raised their arms pointing at their conductor.

"Dance you fools! Dance!" Ordered Impa.

The Stalfos formed into a square followed by various other shapes. The formations are perfect, Impa's arms moving about, and her cloak going with her movements. Her arms fell, the Stalfos stopped, after the starting of thunder and rain.

"Good, you may go."

"It's getting dark again."

"There is no place beyond the land of Hyrule but this STUPID BLOCK OF ICE!" Link Screamed, as rage slowly took over him, then, his words dissipated into nothing. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, then, kicked a rock off the icy cliff. Link watched as the stone fell, and fell some more. "Ha!" He says, realizing as his life defines irony in a split-second. He looks out to see nothing but a solid, fatal, ocean surrounding him. Coldness sweeps the ice cap, almost humorously cold, as if to reject the current occupant.

He turns back to his shelter, which was built out of parts of a broken ship. Some of the pieces are massively lacerated. Link grabs the frosty doorknob of his shelter door. The room was filled with warmth from his fire, his only ally. He sits down on his net created hammock. The ocarina Saria gave him in his early life was sitting on one of the food barrels. Not resisting link grabs the ocarina, puts the mouthpiece to his lips, and looks out the window at a cross-built out of wood. Princess Zelda's final resting place. Lost at sea.

**Three Years Later**

"I wish I knew what's going on. It hasn't stopped rainin' 'tal since Kakariko village was raided." Drunk 1 says "I hear rumor and ghost stories of THAT." He takes a drink. "Say the dead children of the village come back haunt to their parents."

"PAH! You don't know your talkin'." Drunk 2 yells, then, takes another swig of his beer.

"Aye so, y… you, can't even…" Drunk 3 says, almost loosing balance. He puts his hand on the windowsill to regain equilibrium. "You can't even ta… You're drunk."

"We all be drunk. "

"Ah suppose you're right. How bout another round here huh." Drunk 1 says waving his left hand. The bar tender signals back. The architecture in the bar is of dark wood from the Kokiri forest.

The inhabitants of the bar include some Hylian workers, some Zoras, and some Gerudu pirates. The people are very racial. The different races associate with only their kind. You will never see a Hyrulian with a Zora, or a Pirate.

Outside the bar, on the docks of lake Hylia, A female Zora waits on the top of the Water Temple. She is looking out to sea where the lake dumps into the ocean. Large waves create misty air as they crash against the side of the temple. Moonlight shines a reflection off of the lake onto the various ships docked next to the bar. The Zora holds her hand up into the air to catch the slight breeze. Her eyes locate a ship coming in, probably another pirate ship. She puts her hand back on the railing.

"It's getting dark again." She says as she swings over the railing and dives into the water.

The "pirate ship" streams by seemingly bringing darkness to the surroundings. Must be because the clouds overhead are blocking the moon at the moment.

Inside the ship, a Gerudu pirate sits in a chair in front of a dark figure. Listening to the talking, the pirate is at the edge of her seat, she is very involved, and wants to hear more.

"It seems like it's my fault." The dark figure says as he stands up and walks toward the window. "I should have protected her." He puts his head down on the sill.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything." The pirate said, concerned.

" I was sworn to protect her. We were on a voyage to find other inhabitants besides this continent. We knew there were more people, more civilizations out there. I never saw it coming." He turned around to see Ryll, the pirate, standing up, and with eye contact beyond measure.

"What exactly happened?"

"The king of Hyrule wanted me to escort Princess Zelda on her expedition." Link cringed as he gave this out.

"WHAT! This was a political matter? Please continue."

"We were caught in a squall. Being battered by giant waves, and pummeled by lightning. Zelda was down below in her quarters. I was trying to navigate the ship. Now I know it was useless, but, my mind was distorted. Our ship was carried by a wave into a frozen island, tearing the ship in half. That is what I remember."

Ryll was speechless. She realizes what forces could tear a ship in half. Also, she knows that link was not exaggerating.

"I woke up, in pain, and tried to remember. Then I did. I spent so much time searching the island, but I knew she was long gone. Lost at sea."

"That's horrible! When exactly did this happen?

Link was disturbed by the question. "No one, not even the King of Hyrule, sent anyone? Zelda, The Princess of Hyrule, Has Died! And no-one cares?"

"Stop!" Ryll said, then, she put her hand on Links hand. "The King was assassinated died two and a half years ago."

Link, disturbed again, asks. "Who is the King now?

"No-one knows, and no-one knows who killed him."

"Ryll," A pirate from top deck called, "We are here."

"Be up in a second." Ryll hollered back. "Link, we shall continue this conversation later."


End file.
